Power Rangers: Legacy
Power Rangers: Legacy is an upcoming superhero film based on the Power Rangers franchise created by Haim Saban and Shuki Levy. It is directed by Guillermo del Toro and written by Ashley Miller and Zack Stenz and produced by Roberto Orci. It is an upcoming installment in Lionsgate's Power Rangers reboot series. Plot With Earth under attack from villains from the past that not even one Ranger team can fight, every single Power Ranger in existence must join forces in an epic battle to save the universe. Cast Power Rangers *Dacre Montgomery as Jason Lee Scott/Red Mighty Morphin Ranger *RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger *Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor/Black Mighty Morphin Ranger *Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan/Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger *Naomi Scott as Kimberley Ann Hart/Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Tommy Oliver/Green Mighty Morphin Ranger/White Mighty Morphin Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger *Tyler Posey as Rocky DeSantos/Blue Zeo Ranger *Harry Shum Jr. as Adam Park/Green Zeo Ranger *Candice Patton as Tanya Sloan/Yellow Zeo Ranger *Eliza Taylor as Katherine "Kat" Hillard/Pink Zeo Ranger *Ryan Reynolds as Trey of Triforia/Gold Zeo Ranger *Ty Simpkins as Justin Stewart/Blue Turbo Ranger *Justin Timberlake as Andros/Red Space Ranger *Aldis Hodge as T.J. Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger/Blue Space Ranger *Ramon Rodriguez as Carlos Varllerte/Green Turbo Ranger/Black Space Ranger *Emma Roberts as Ashley Hammond/Yellow Turbo/Space Ranger *Jenna Ushkowitz as Cassie Chan/Pink Turbo/Space Ranger *Alex Pettyfer as Zhane/Silver Space Ranger *Kate Mara as Karone/Purple Space Ranger *Ian Somerhalder as Leo Corbett/Red Galaxy Ranger *Aaron Yoo as Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger *Brandon T. Jackson as Damon Henderson/Green Galaxy Ranger *Alexandra Daddario as Maya/Yellow Galaxy Ranger *Emily Bett Rickards as Kendrix Morgan/Pink Galaxy Ranger *Paul Wesley as Mike Corbett/Magna Defender *Armie Hammer as Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger *Steven Yeun as Chad Lee/Blue Lightspeed Ranger *Anthony Mackie as Joel Rawlings/Green Lightspeed Ranger *Lucy Griffiths as Kelsey Winslow/Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *Elizabeth Olsen as Dana Mitchell/Pink Lightspeed Ranger *Colton Haynes as Ryan Michtchell/Titanium Ranger *Bret Harrison as Welsey Collins/Red Time Force Ranger *Telly Leung as Lucas Kendall/Blue Time Force Ranger *Sean Michael Afable as Trip/Green Time Force Ranger *Rutina Wesley as Katie Walker/Yellow Time Force Ranger *Erin Richards as Jen Scotts/Pink Time Force Ranger *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger *Channing Tatum as Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger *Corbin Bleu as Max Cooper/Blue Wild Force Ranger *Victor Rasuk as Danny Delgado/Black Wild Force Ranger *Adrianne Palicki as Taylor Earhardt/Yellow Wild Force Ranger *Génesis Rodríguez as Alyssa Enrilé/White Wild Force Ranger *Charlie Hunnam as Merrick Baliton/Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger *Dexter Darden as Shane Clarke/Red Wind Ranger *Chloe Grace Moretz as Tori Hanson/Blue Wind Ranger *Booboo Stewart as Dustin Brooks/Yellow Wind Ranger *Dylan O'Brien as Hunter Bradley/Crimson Thunder Ranger *Jamie Blackley as Blake Bradley/Navy Thunder Ranger *Christopher Larkin as Cameron Watanabe/Samurai Ranger *Ansel Elgort as Conner McKnight/Red Dino Ranger *Daniel Kaluuya as Ethan James/Blue Dino Ranger *Willa Holland as Kira Ford/Yellow Dino Ranger *Carlos Valdes as Trent Mercer/White Dino Ranger *Elijah Kelley as Jack Landors/Red S.P.D. Ranger *Sam Claflin as Sky Tate/Blue S.P.D. Ranger *Nicholas Hoult as Bridge Carson/Green S.P.D Ranger *Alexa Vega as Elizabeth "Z" Delgado/Yellow S.P.D. Ranger *Gabriella Wilde as Sydney Drew/Pink S.P.D. Ranger *Brad Pitt as Anubis "Doggie" Cruger/Shadow S.P.D. Ranger *Grant Gustin as Sam/Omega S.P.D. Ranger *Kate Beckinsale as Kat Manx/White S.P.D. Ranger *Melissa Benoist as Nova/Nova S.P.D. Ranger *Robert Sheehan as Nick Russell/Red Mystic Ranger *Yasmin Paige as Madison Rocca/Blue Mystic Ranger *Alex Russell as Xander Bly/Green Mystic Ranger *Rupert Grint as Chip Thorn/Yellow Mystic Ranger *Olivia Cooke as Vida Rocca/Pink Mystic Ranger *Catherine Keener as Udonna/White Mystic Ranger *Henry Ian Cusick as Daggeron/Solaris Knight *Sean Bean as Leanbow/Wolf Warrior *Alden Ehrenreich as Mack Hartford/Red Overdrive Ranger *Justin Chon as Dax Lo/Blue Overdrive Ranger *Dayo Okeniyi as Will Aston/Black Overdrive Ranger *Shailene Woodley as Ronny Robinson/Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Zoë Kravitz as Rose Ortiz/Pink Overdrive Ranger *Jamie Campbell Bower as Tyzonn/Mercury Ranger *Jake Abel as Casey Rhodes/Red Jungle Fury Ranger *Mason Lee as Theo Martin/Blue Jungle Fury Ranger *Lily Collins as Lily Chilman/Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger *Ryan Hansen as Robert "RJ" James/Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger *Lucas Till as Dominic Hargan/Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger *John Boyega as Scott Truman/Ranger Operator Series Red *Richard Madden as Flynn McAllister/Ranger Operator Series Blue *Saoirse Ronan as Summer Landsdown/Ranger Operator Series Yellow *Jamie Bell as Dillon/Ranger Operator Series Black *Evan Peters as Ziggy Grover/Ranger Operator Series Green *Daniel Henney as Gem/Ranger Operator Series Gold *Brenda Song as Gemma/Ranger Operator Series Silver *Logan Lerman as Jayden Shiba/Red Samurai Ranger *Nathan Stewart-Jarrett as Kevin/Blue Samurai Ranger *Zac Efron as Mike Jackson/Green Samurai Ranger *Kerry Bishé as Emily/Yellow Samurai Ranger *Arden Cho as Mia Watanabe/Pink Samurai Ranger *Ezra Miller as Antonio Garcia/Gold Samurai Ranger *Nico Tortorella as Troy Burrows/Red Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger *Luke Youngblood as Noah Carver/Blue Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger *Miles Teller as Jake Holling/Black Megaforce Ranger/Green Super Megaforce Ranger *Marielle Jaffe as Gia Moran/Yellow Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger *Lucy Hale as Emma Goodall/Pink Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger *Tom Felton as Orion/Silver Super Megaforce Ranger *Peter Weller as Robo Knight *TBA as Tyler Navarro/Red Dino Charge Ranger *TBA as Koda/Blue Dino Charge Ranger *TBA as Chase Randall/Black Dino Charge Ranger *TBA as Riley Griffin/Green Dino Charge Ranger *TBA as Shelby Watkins/Pink Dino Charge Ranger *TBA as Kendall Morgan/Purple Dino Charge Ranger *TBA as Sir Ivan of Zandar/Gold Dino Charge Ranger *TBA as Prince Philip III/Graphite Dino Charge Ranger *TBA as James Navarro/Aqua Dino Charge Ranger *TBA as Zenowing/Silver Dino Charge Ranger Villains *Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa *Willem Dafoe as Lord Zedd *Ian McKellen as Master Vile *Michael Fassbender as Thrax *Robert Englund as Ivan Ooze *Jeremy Irons as King Mondo *Cameron Diaz as Divatox *Josh Brolin as Dark Specter *Ben Kingsley as Scorpius *Kate Walsh as Trakeena *Susan Sarandon as Queen Bansheera *Manu Bennett as Ransik *Liam Neeson as Master Org *Brian Tee as Lothor *Alexis Denisof as Mesogog *Hugo Weaving as Emperor Grumm *Kyle MacLachlan as Octomus the Master *Lee Pace as Flurious *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Moltor *Mads Mikkelsen as Kamdor *Ken Watanabe as Dai Shi *James Spader as Venjix *Rory McCann as Master Xandred *Donal Logue as Admrial Malkor *Matt Smith as Vrak *Robin Taylor Lord as Prince Vekar *Ron Perlman as Emperor Mavro *TBA as Sledge *TBA as Heckyl *TBA as Snide *Michael Rooker as Goldar *Woody Harrelson as Rito Revolto *Kevin Kline as Finster *Seth MacFarlane as Squatt *Patrick Warburton as Baboo *Ming-Na Wen as Scorpina *Emma Thompson as Queen Machina *Luke Evans as Prince Gasket *Hayley Atwell as Princess Archerina *David Mazouz as Prince Sprocket *Jared Harris as General Havoc *Tyler Mane as Rygog *Tom Hardy as Ecliptor *Jason Clarke as Darkonda *Aaron Paul as Psycho Red *Sebastian Stan as Psycho Blue *Neil Patrick Harris as Psycho Black *Cobie Smulders as Psycho Yellow *Natalie Dormer as Psycho Pink *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Furio *Tom Hiddleston as Deviot *Richard Armitage as Villamax *Idris Elba as Diabolico *Cillian Murphy as Prince Olympius *Lucy Lui as Vypra *Derek Mears as Lokai *Robert Knepper as Jinxer *Elizabeth Henstridge as Nadira *Toby Jones as Frax *Dominic Purcell and Lucy Lawless as Mandilok *John Barrowman as Nayzor *Russell Crowe as Zen-Aku *Clancy Brown as Zurgane *Kevin Grevioux as Zeltrax *Tom Cavanagh as Broodwing *TBA as Morticon *TBA as Imperious *TBA as Sculpin *TBA as Miratrix *TBA as General Shifter *TBA as General Crunch *TBA as Kilobyte *TBA as Professor Cog *TBA as Serrator *Colin Farrell as Deker *Zoe Saldana as Dayu *TBA as Creepox *Jenna Coleman as Metal Alice *David Morrisey as The Messenger *Karen Gillan as Levira *TBA as Damaras *TBA as Argus *TBA as Fury *TBA as Poisandra *TBA as Wrench Allies *Bryan Cranston as Zordon *Bill Hader as Alpha 5 *Jonah Hill as Bulk *Dave Franco as Skull *John Goodman as Ernie *Ralph Garman as Lt. Jerome Stone *TBA as Dimitria *TBA as Alpha 6 *TBA as Ninjor *Nathan Fillion as Blue Senturion *Bradley Cooper as Phantom Ranger *Sigourney Weaver as D.E.C.A. *Christopher Lloyd as Professor Phenomenus *Pierce Brosnan as Commander Stanton *Bill Paxton as Captain William Mitchell *TBA as Angela Fairweather *Camren Bicondova as Circuit *TBA as Princess Shayla *Hiroyuki Sanada as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Felicity Jones as Hayley Ziktor *TBA as Cassidy Cornell *TBA as Devin Del Valle *TBA as Boom *TBA as Piggy *Amanda Seyfried as Clare *TBA as Phineas *TBA as Jenji *TBA as Snow Prince *TBA as Toby Slambrook *TBA as Andrew Hartford *Stanley Tucci as Sentinel Knight *Kevin Zegers as Jarrod/Black Lion Warrior *Imogen Poots as Camille/Green Chameleon Warrior *TBA as Fran *TBA as Doctor K *TBA as Colonel Mason Truman *Leighton Meester as Tenaya *TBA as Mentor Ji *Leven Rambin as Lauren Shiba/Female Red Samurai Ranger *TBA as Gosei *TBA as Tensou *TBA as Keeper *TBA as Delphine/White Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Aurico/Red Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Cestro/Blue Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Corcus/Black Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Tideus/Yellow Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Dex Stewart/Masked Rider *TBA as Ryan Steele *TBA as JB Reese *TBA as Kaitlin Star *TBA as Drew McCormick/Blue Stinger Beetleborg *TBA as Roland Willams/Green Hunter Beetleborg *TBA as Jo McCormick/Red Striker Beetleborg *TBA as Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beelteborg Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production Release To be added Category:Power Rangers Category:Epics Category:Saban Category:Lionsgate Films Category:Movies Category:Films